Legends of Explorers
Legends of Explorers is a Guild which was created by LeonDraceus. Legends of Explorers is created on 4th Sept. LoE is 3rd on Most Popular Guilds Leaderboard Quote Help everyone in need! Get out and explore the world! Aiming to become the best guild ever! Guild Members We need your help to fill in this table. Please do as follow: ''- In the '''Pic. column, please write your favorite Pokémon's name, then Elec will change it into a mugshot.'' ''- In the Gender column, please write Male or Female.'' ''- In the Birthday column, please write Day Month (For Example: 1st Jan)'' 'We appreciate all of your help! ' Activities '''Weekly Events Dungeon Runs * Harmonic Tower * Tanren Chambers Hall of Events 9/17/2016 Weekly Event - Labyrith of Dust File:Screenshot15-0.png 9/24/2016 Weekly Event - Labyrinth of Dust File:Screenshot16.png File:Screenshot20.png 10/1/2016 Weekly Event - Treasure Hunting 10/8/2016 Weekly Event - Lucky Wheel File:LoEEvents1.png File:Pokemon_Mystery_Unniverse_-_Legends_of_Explorers%27_Weekly_Event Weekly Event - Oodles of Orbs File:LoEEvents2.png File:LoEEvents3.png Dungeon Run - Harmonic Tower Run 10/15/2016 Weekly Event - Lucky Saturday Winner: veezo (What did he get? It's Jaw Fossil & TM Dark Pulse) File:Screenshot32.png File:Screenshot33.png Weekly Event - Lucky Wheel Winner: Chindaqill (Got free 10k Thanks To a Big Nugget!) imgpsh_fullsize.png Weekly Event - Oodles of Orbs LoeEvent4.png 10/22/2016 (Halloween Exclusives) Dungeon Run - Tanren Chamber (Ghost) Spooky Steps File:Screenshot37.png File:Screenshot38.png File:Screenshot39.png CTF Ghost theme 11/6/2016 Dungeon Run - Harmonic Tower File:Screenshot37.png File:Screenshot38.png File:Screenshot39.png Other Guilds (Need edit ) Communications There are many ways to get in touch with us. * The first is a Skype Chat for members only. We will provide the link so you can chat with us while in your browser! * The second and the most likely way, is to talk in guild chat or in game. How to rescue/call for help How to call for help * First, if you are fainted in dungeon and need help, log out so you don't get blown out by wind and use another account (create one for emergency). If you are able to, wait on the next floor. Then you won't have to log out. * Then, whisper one of our member in the guild (or ask on Skype) - type !"username" "message here" to send a message * Tell him/her your location (Dungeon + Floor) How to help Before you can assist with rescues, it is a good idea to make sure that you can access the dungeon. # The first thing you want to be sure of is that the guild member in question has At least 1 spare reviver (so that when they revive, the won't be forced to escape making the effort it took worthless) # Next, ask yourself Am i able to perform the rescue by myself or do I need help? # If you need help, have him/her inform you of what floor they need rescue on. Take note of it. # If you are taking on the rescue or if help is coming, tell them to relog (each time) so that the wind doesn't blow them out # Be sure you have spare supplies for them (when they revive) such as an Escape Orb/Rope, Ethers/Max Ethers/Leppa Berries/Elixirs, Apples/Big Apples, and Reviver Seeds/Revives # Now head to the dungeon and wait on the previous floor (if the rescue is for 10F, you wait on 9F) # Have them log back on, then you go to the next floor. # Before moving, ask if they want to continue or if they feel they had enough and would like to leave. If they don't want to continue, only give the Escape Orb. Once they escape, you can escape to and wait until the next chance. How To Be Useful Being in the guild is great but if you feel like you can do more, consider these Have an idea? Add it in! Trivia * LeonDraceus, the founder, and all admins (except a2xs) was a member of GoomGooper, Wigglytuff's Guild, before moving to Legends of Explorers Category:PMU 7 Guilds Category:Community Category:Social Category:Guild Category:PMU 7